


One Night in a Hospital

by YumYumPM



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Illya - hurt and in the hospital.   Napoleon had plans for getting even for all the snide comments and tricks his partner has played on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in a Hospital

In the early morning hours, Napoleon Solo walked confidently down the hall of the medical wing, holding onto a pair of blue flannel pajamas. His partner Illya Kuryakin was a patient here, due to a drug that had left him temporarily paralyzed. At least according to the doctors. It had taken a lot of work, but he had bribed the nurse, with a promise of a night on the town, to make sure they were not disturbed. He was going to get Illya back for all the snide remarks, all the tricks, everything. And he was going to do it tonight.

He quietly opened the door to the room. There Illya lay, his blond hair gleaming in the night light and looking like an angel. He approached the bed and gently pulled the covers down; all the while keeping an eye on his partners face to make sure he was still asleep. The nurse had promised that he would be slightly sedated. He almost smirked as he saw that Illya was wearing a hospital gown, something neither of them cared for, hence the reason for having the pajamas along. He might want to get even, but he wasn’t that cruel. 

Taking in a sharp breath he gently pushed the ugly gown up to uncover his partner’s nude body. With exaggerated slowness he sat down on the bed next to his partner and very lightly ran his hand across the bare chest, down to his belly and than lower. Illya's eyes started to flutter; he blinked and looked down at his state of undress and the hand that was caressing him so softly. Than he looked up at his partner with surprise. Just then his partner leaned forward and took his mouth in a gentle but thorough kiss.

Illya looked at Napoleon in near panic. "Napoleon, the nurse, the monitor?"

Napoleon just nuzzled his ear and whispered, "Already taken care of." Then proceeded to administer a gentle, almost chaste kiss, running his tongue over those lips. With a smile, he gently let his mouth wonder to the chin, the neck, first one nipple then the other. Amused that he could take such liberties.

Illya licked his lips in apprehension and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Having moved down to the penis that lay limp on his partner’s leg, he glanced up to answer, "Because I can." Then he started blowing gently on it and was rewarded as it slowly began to rise as if of its own accord. Using his tongue he gently circled the top and then went down the length of it and back up again before settling a gentle kiss on the top. 

With a smirk Napoleon reached into his pocket and brought out a vial of oil and then proceeded to pour into his hand. Napoleon then traced a path up Illya’s slender cock and down over and around each sac and even lower to the area beneath. Finally using first one finger to gently stretch and massage the anal opening. Taking his hands away and keeping a close eye on his partner Napoleon got up and took off his jacket and shoulder holster, setting them on a nearby chair, slipped off his shoes, and in stocking feet climbed back onto the bed Carefully placing a couple of pillows under Illya’s bottom and spreading Illya's legs he insinuated himself between them, before gently repeating the earlier caresses. Once white drops began flowing from the tip, Napoleon licked them away. Next he unzipped his pants and pulled his aroused organ free, then stole a look at Illya’s face. 

Illya’s eyes were wide open and he was licking his lips. He managed to adjust his facial features and look Napoleon directly in the eye. “So that must be your famous javelin?”

Napoleon smirked at the response then looked at his watch. He only had so much time in which to accomplish this. He leaned in close and whispered, “Think of this as a scientific experiment, how to get laid without really feeling it.” 

Illya’s face had a pained expression. “Napoleon!” 

Moving in closer, Napoleon pushed his cock into position and entered the well oiled opening, confident that there would be no resistance. He began pushing as gently as he could when two very strong legs wrapped around him, drawing him in closer. He froze with surprise. “How long….?”

Blue eyes filled with amusement answered, “Oh, about 10 minutes before you came in.”

With a growl, Napoleon started to rock into Illya, not quite as gently as he had planned, and taking Illya’s cock in hand began to pump, all the while working hard to keep his moans of enjoyment to a minimum. After a smashing climax, Napoleon got up to get a cloth from the bathroom to clean both of them up. He returned to the bed to find blue eyes shut and a look of bliss on his face, he wiped first the stomach and the limp cock then lower. 

As he returned to the bathroom to rinse the cloth in the sink, he looked down at his shirtfront, and started wiping away the evidence of what they had done. Coming back into the room he remarked “I’ll have to throw this shirt out now.”

Illya’s eyes opened slightly as if to ask ‘why’?

“How can I explain these stains to the cleaners?”

This got a smirk out of Illya; who started to get out of the bed in an effort to put on the pajamas Napoleon had provided. Napoleon took pity on him and helped him into the clean pajama’s and straightening out the hospital bed sheets. He helped his partner back into bed and covered him up chastely. 

As he reached the door he turned back to ask, “When?”

Illya, who’d started to fall back asleep, looked up in surprise. “When what?”

“When can we do this again?” he asked patiently.

Looking thoughtful Illya responded, “When can I get out of here?”

With a delighted smile, Napoleon left the room to turn back on the surveillance cameras and pondered how he planned to explain the fact that they were off.


End file.
